Sun and Moon
by MagicRoxSox
Summary: Lea and Isa were opposites. The Sun and the Moon. So… how did they become friends? Very minor spoilers for Birth By Sleep.


**Story: Sun and Moon  
****Summary: Lea and Isa were opposites. The Sun and the Moon. So… how did they become friends? Very minor spoilers for Birth By Sleep.  
****Author: MagicRoxSox  
****Rating: T for minor cursing  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; all rights go to respective owners**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Radiant Gardens. The sky was a deep blue, and the abundance of flowers basked in the warm spring sunlight. Isa sat on a bench in the Fountain Court. He watched the clear water ripple in front of him, that spurted from the spouts high above the Inner Garden limits. Nobody passed by here this time of day, when the warm sun floated high in the sky.

But Isa wasn't basking in the sunlight, like so many of the other teenagers in the Gardens, who would be no doubt munching on sea-salt ice cream. The blue haired boy stayed in the shadows. He preferred it there. But, now looking at the sun, he should probably get going. Kairi's Grandmother probably needed to head to the market, and would ask Isa to watch the young toddler for a short time.

Getting up and stretching his limbs, Isa looked towards the way towards the Castle Square. No doubt Merlin would be going through his piles of books. Perhaps sense Isa would have to pass the Castle; he should have a quick chat with the guards there. Although Aeleus rarely spoke, Dilan did converse if you brought up a topic of interest. It had taken many weeks for Isa to gain their trust to speak openly to him, but it was well worth it. Maybe he would see Ienzo, possibly with the older scientist Even. The young boy would usually be seen with him, when not wandering off on his own.

All of these thoughts passed through Isa's head as he climbed up the steps. Then, he saw a pass of red. It stood out against the steel colored bricks. "Hey, come back you little runt!" the figure called, running after something small. With no mistake, it was Lea, the fiery redhead with a rambunctious and outgoing personality. Isa never bothered to ever really talk to Lea though; he never seemed like the person Isa would want to be around. In a nutshell, they were almost complete opposites. Lea with his spiky red hair, Isa with his long blue hair, the latter quiet and reserved and in the shadows, while the redhead was loud and attention seeking and always in the spotlight. Lea was going in the direction of the Central Square. Surely he wasn't going to pick flowers, so what could he be doing? Out of curiosity, Isa followed him.

Sure enough, Lea ran right past the colorful displays, still hot on the trail of the small thing that scampered in front of him. They both ran through two white gates. Isa knew where that led, and after climbing another flight or two of stairs, saw that the redhead was in trouble. Isa moved in closer, and saw Lea gripping Ienzo's shoulder, with Dilan's spear at his throat. Ienzo was holding onto something in his small hands too. A round, black disc of sorts.

"Why are you here?" Dilan growled. They had acted like that when Isa had first passed by too. Lea was stuttering out nonsense words, his face turning as red as his hair.

"He's here to drop of the boy," Isa spoke up.

All four pairs of eyes turned to him. Isa remained calm and collect though, and Ienzo got free of Lea's tight grip and ran over to the blue haired teenager. "Lea and I saw Ienzo out by Fountain Court. Lea said he would take him back, but I followed to be sure. Good thing I did too, by the looks of it," Isa continued, giving a chuckle at the last part. Lea stood frozen, his mouth open. Stop looking so suspicious Lea! Isa snapped in his head, but his face remained passive. Dilan and Aeleus muttered back and forth for a couple moments, and Ienzo tugged at the bottom of Isa's navy blue shirt. He looked down to the young boy, and Ienzo put something in his hands. Isa quickly hid it behind his back.

"Alright," Aeleus said moments later. "Go in, Ienzo," Dilan pushed open the door.

"Go on, I'm sure Even's wondering where you are," Isa gave the boy a gentle push. He scampered inside, and the tall doors slammed shut.

"Thank you," Aeleus said formally. Isa shrugged.

"Not a problem. C'mon Lea," and he started walking down the stairs. Lea ran after him, looking back nervously to the guards.

"Phew, thank for back there man," Lea said once they reached Central Square.

"Whatever. Your lucky I was there, idiot," Isa snorted.

"I had it under control!" Lea said in defense.

"Uh-huh, of course you did," Isa rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Fine I was chasing the small kid, and if you hadn't came, my blood would probably be all over the floor because of that damn spear that guard was pointing at me - shit it was scary! - and-"

"Dilan," Isa cut him off.

Lea stopped ranting, and raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"His name is Dilan. The guard with the 'scary spear'? It's Dilan. The other one is Aeleus, and that 'small kid' is Ienzo," Isa laughed at the look of disbelief on Lea's face.

"Wha-? Wh-why do you know this, hm?" Lea questioned him.

"It doesn't matter that much," Isa crossed his arms. "I could ask why were you chasing Ienzo."

"The small boy? He stole my- my disks… Damn-it!" Lea stamped his foot on the marble. "I saved my munny for those and now that helluva kid has-,"

"Oh, you mean these things?" Isa tossed the two black disks to the redhead, who grinned broadly as he caught them.

"Yeah! Thanks pal! Hey, you wanna get some sea-salt ice cream? It's on me!" Lea offered.

"Wh-what? Why…?" Isa stuttered in slight surprise.

"Because we're friends now, got it memorized?"

**X-X-X**

**Even though I don't like Ventus a whole lot (no offense) this part of his story in Birth By Sleep made my day! Man, I love Radiant Gardens and its characters.**

**My first Kingdom Hearts story that's posted!**

_**(edit: I edited/reposted this because of some mistakes I noticed when re-reading it...Yeah...)**_

**Review/favorite? It would make my day!**

**~Sox**


End file.
